Love games
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: This is a yaoi with Roy and Ed! If you like that kind of thing read if not leave this story alone! OK? Well, see you later!
1. Chapter 1

**This has it's own timeline that's different to the Manga and the anime, but you'll realise that later. Tell me if you like! Easter eggs for all who review! Please tell opinions I'll feel better with them! Anyway, for now enjoy this Roy x Ed combo!**

**Love Games**

It was raining. Pouring with rain. Cats and Dogs fell harshly on the two walking in it. The water was not easing in the slightest. But, why would it? Mother Nature didn't want to do what it was told. A red coat billowed in the wind which joined its friend the rain. He covered his face with the hood of the coat, though some golden hair poked out at various spots of the coat. Beside him walked a taller man. His white gloves with a red transmutation on there were useless in this weather, but they stood on his hands as though they were some kind of protection. His navy blue/ black rain coat sat over his military uniform. Water dripping form his wet sloppy black spiky hair.

They continued to stomp across the muddy slopes that were around them. Eyes reaching out across the vast fields, searching for their shelter. There in the middle of the meadow they were in stood a shed kind of hut.

"There we go, come on Mustang!" Ed called out. He ran forward.

"Be careful Fullmetal, you could get stuck in the mud..." Roy looked up as Fullmetal ran forward; speaking too late as he was falling into the mud. "Don't say I didn't tell you so..."

"Shut up and help me!" He yelled at the elder man who was now standing above him; his trademark smirk playing his lips.

"I told you not to run..." He reminded Ed as he put two hands at Ed's side. Pulling the young alchemist to his feet. He was covered from foot to waist in slippery mud.

"Yeah, you told me... When I started to sink!" Ed yelled and started walking off moodily.

"If you really didn't want to go through all this trouble you could have just stayed in the village..." Roy moaned and walked to catch up with Ed.

They entered a old wooden shed. There was one bed that was hard, dusty and uncomfortable. A desk at the side and two other rooms, one which held a small bathroom and the other a dark cupboard. Ed strode over to the old bad and flopped down on it after removing his slacks and boots. Roy sat on the floor by the bed not wanting to disturb the young alchemist.

"I showed you to this place, because you wouldn't of had anywhere else to stay and seeing as it was my hometown that didn't let you stay I thought it was my duty to get you somewhere..." Ed mumbled his answer for the earlier question. "But, don't get me wrong, I don't like you alright...?"

Ed rolled over and brought the material which must have been a quilt over his exposed legs. He didn't want the Colonel to look at him without his slacks on.

"Well sorry, for having to drag you all the way here..." Roy apologised and turned his gaze to the room. He saw spider webs crawling around the room. Dust sheltering on everything that would allow it to get near. This place looked like it had never been used before. "How do you know about this place?" He asked, it was unlikely that this had been the place the Elric's had learnt alchemy.

"Me, my brother and Winry built it... When we were younger we played a game and we wanted somewhere secret to play it, so we made this place..." Ed muttered his answer sleep trying to devour him.

"What game...?" Colonel asked. He had never heard of a game where you played in secret...

"Well, I forgot what it was called, but basically the rules are that someone would close their eyes while the other would try to make them flinch, or move, scream or cry... Anything that counted as movement or speech... The one who would hold on the longest was the winner of the game..." Ed answered turning so he faced the Colonel. "You understand?"

"I think so..." Roy shrugged faking misunderstanding... 

"You're so annoying..." Ed muttered, and then got up into a sitting position. "Basically, me and Al would do stuff like throw spiders on Winry, it's the only thing she was scared of, while they would call me short and with Al we faked injury... As they were things that stopped us from being quiet and still... But, how ever stayed still the longest won... You understand now?" 

Roy smirked. "You want to play?" Looking at golden eyes with his onyx ones.

"What?" Ed asked amused at the thought that the Colonel would consider playing a game.

"Guess your right; you would lose against me..." Roy smirked, his eyes holding mischief.

"I wouldn't lose against you!" Ed yelled.

"You would Ed," Roy said with no doubt.

"Why would that happen?" He demanded an answer.

"Because, you're short on patience and temper..." Roy answered.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT IF THEY PLAYED CHEST THEY WOULD GET CRUSHED BY THE PEICES?" He yelled.

"Well, if I remember I was talking about you..." Roy smirked and flicked his hair out of his eye. "You wouldn't be able to defeat someone as collected as myself."

"You ego maniac! I'll beat you! I promise even if it takes a lifetime!" Ed yelled.

"I'll keep you too that..." Roy smirked and turned his face back to Ed's. "Should I go first?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'll beat you!" Ed yelled, confidence lurking in his words.

Roy smirking was the last thing Ed saw before closing his eyes. "Oh, you can't physically touch them..." Ed muttered.

"Alright," Roy whispered in Ed's ear. Roy's body was hovering by Ed's so close but not close enough to touch. 

Ed felt goose bumps rocking their way up his spine. Creeping all the way across his body. He felt Roy so close, yet so far. Roy's breath brushed against his ear. Ed felt a chill run along his spine. Empty nothings were whispered into his ear delicately. Ed couldn't hold his self as he imagined what it would be like to hold Roy in his hands and wrapped his arms around Roy in a light embrace.

"50 seconds Ed, that's not bad..." Roy mused. Ed all of a sudden realized what he was doing and who he was doing it too. A blush crept along Ed's face.

"Ah, sorry... But now it's your turn..." Ed muttered.

Smirking; Roy shut his eyes. He started counting in his head 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... He continued his counted as he heard Ed insult him. Ed was ranging from one side of his colorful language to the other side. Roy kept counting in his head without caring what Ed was saying, though he kept thinking of smart come backs to what he was saying. 

Ed was starting to run out of words to use and Roy heard a thump on the floor and then some more thumping noises. "Damn it Mustang! Why can't I annoy you?" Ed yelled. Roy counted to 60 seconds. _No point to let him keep on moaning..._ Roy thought.

Roy opened his eyes slightly: there was Ed hitting the floor, such a sore loser. _He's so cute when he's going through one of his little rants... Wait, cute? Oh, well he saw what he saw and it was cute..._

Roy brought his hands forward and wrapped them around Ed. "No need to be angry, but you've lost," Roy whispered in Ed's ear. Holding Ed close to his chest.

Ed sunk into the embrace. His head resting on Roy's strong chest. He must have been in heaven. _Roy's so hot and strong... Wait I did not just think that! But his grip is so strong and his looks... Well, there's no one who looked better than that..._ Ed thought for a while then decided he should stop what they were doing.

He got up away from Roy. Looking at Roy he kept thinking about how good he looked so doing the only thing that came natural he yelled. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled the questioned.

"What did you think I was doing?" Roy asked.

"You hugged me!" He yelled falling forward into Roy's arms again. "Why are you doing that?"

"You should ask why you're falling into the embrace," Roy muttered into Ed's ear. 

Ed startled by what Roy said looked up into those deep onyx eyes. Surprised and memorized he didn't notice that Roy's hand had snuck to his cheeks and started to gently rub the cheek. He brought his lips onto Ed's and kissed him gently. Ed fell into the kiss wanting more than anything than to feel Roy everywhere. Ed slipped his tongue into Roy's mouth and they fought for dominance. Roy obviously winning and feeling the moist cavern that awaited him.

He pulled back slightly. "You know I always loved you," Roy muttered.

"You know we haven't finished our game...?" Ed smiled warmly at the guy beside him.

"Oh, we haven't?" He questioned with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new game

**Chapter 2: A new game**

"No we haven't," Ed answered; positioning his self on Roy's hips. "Remember I said that I'd try to bet you even if it took a life time..."

"How could I forget that?" Roy said stopping his self form putting a hand through Ed's hair. "So, I guess we're playing a different game."

"What? Oh..." Ed blushed as he looked down. "I guess we are..." He was touching Roy so the rules of the other game wouldn't work, so he thought about another game they could play. "I've got it..." Ed said a smile spreading across his lips before explaining the rules. "Who ever breaks away first loses..."

"Break away from wh..." Roy was cut off by Ed's lips jumping onto his own. A tongue snaked its way into his open mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt Ed's tongue shyly explore Roy's moist cave. Roy let his tongue guide Ed's tongue around his mouth. He felt Ed's tongue flinch as they touched and pulled back, gasping for breath. "You lose again, Ed..."

"That's no fair..." Ed moaned. "How come you're not gasping for air?"

"Because, I'm not a beginner kisser like you," Roy smirked.

"Come on tell me," Ed begged pushing his own body against Roy's, while using puppy eyes.

"That won't work Ed," Roy told him, while placing his hand on the side of Ed's face. He pulled Ed's face closer, so that Ed's ear was by Roy's lips; whispering: "Though, it does make you look cuter."

Ed's face burst into a flame of red. "Shut up..." He muttered; turning his face away from Roy's gaze.

"What was that?" Roy asked in a hushed voice.

"Don't talk like that, I'm not cute," Ed stated, though his voice was still quiet.

Roy pulled Ed's face up so they were eye to eye. "Of course you are..." He told him before taking Ed's lips. They joined in another passionate, caring and delicate kiss. "Don't think any other way..." Roy said as their kiss was broke.

Ed's face blushed again. "I still haven't won yet, you know." Ed noted.

"You're right... What shall we play then?" He asked.

Ed thought for a second. Of all the things he wanted to do to Roy right then, he just couldn't go and say them as though they were a game and he wouldn't admit he wanted that done to him, he was Ed Mustang after all... WAIT! What? He was Ed Elric not Mustang! Stupid, stupid thoughts!

Roy looked questionly at his small alchemist. What was he thinking? He looked as though he was fighting with his self. "You alright?" Roy asked.

Ed blushed for the third time with about ten minuets. "Yeah... Just thinking..."

"Don't worry, it's not like you do that often," Roy sneakily commented before smirking. He got a roar of anger yelled at him for that comment. Ed did his little routine as always of yelling and storming around. Roy snuck his hand around Ed's waist and pulled him back into an embrace. "Calm down, you will destroy the place if you don't..." Roy kissed the top of Ed's hair. "What are we going to do about the bed?"

Ed looked over at the bed. It wasn't a king sized bed, it was single bed and it was the only bed around. It wasn't like Ed could storm back out in this weather; the rain was still coming down hard. "Well, I can only see two options. Either one of us sleeps on the floor and the other sleep in the bed or we sleep together..." Ed stated.

"I noticed that, I meant what are we going to do about it?" Roy asked, looking down at the blond who sat calmly in his arms.

"I don't mind..." Ed muttered, realizing how sleepy he was. "But, I want to go to sleep now..." He yawned.

"So, do I, that's why I asked..." Roy muttered in Ed's ear. "So, do you want to sleep with me or not?"

Ed looked around and gazed into yearning, but sleepy eyes. He could tell that whatever Ed said Roy would agree to at that moment. "Um... You can do what you want," Ed grumbled, though he knew that in reality he wanted to sleep with the blacked haired man behind him; he wouldn't admit it so freely.

Roy smirked realizing that Ed did indeed want to sleep with him, but he wouldn't admit it. "Fine, I guess I'll sleep on the floor..." He moaned; letting go of Ed. He lay down across the creaky floor boards. Ed climbed back on the bed a little sad as he looked down at Roy. He stared at the lump stretched out on the floor. "What are you staring at, Fullmetal?"

"No… Nothing, don't worry, nothing at all," he stuttered as a blush spread across his face. He covered his self with the blanket. Staring down at Roy he noticed that he had nothing to protect his self from the cold, though he was the flame alchemist so he should be alright, right? "Um... Are you sure you'll be alright sleeping on the floor?" He asked and turned his gaze away.

"Is the great Fullmetal worrying about me?" Roy asked and smirked up at Ed.

Ed shifted about uneasy. "It's just that... Well, it looks cold on the floor..." Ed muttered. "I don't want you to catch a cold or anything..."

Roy propped his self onto an elbow. "Is that a hint you want me to sleep with you?" He asked with his trade-mark smirk, of course he knew Full metal did, he just wanted him to say yes.

"Um... well, sort of..." Ed muttered faintly. Roy climbed in the bed next to Ed and wrapped his arms around Roy.

"Well, if that's the case how could I refuse," He muttered in Ed's ear, before pulling him closer, so that both of their warmth mixed together.

Ed felt sleep catching up with him. While he laid in the others warmth, sleep started to consume him. His eyes fluttered open and shut. He felt cool lips place their selves on his fore head before he lay asleep on the bed.

Roy awoke with the pressure that was on his arms gone. Though, in a sleepy daze he didn't notice until he realized where he was. _Oh damn! Where the hell has Ed gone? He better not have got his self in trouble... Wait, relax this is his hometown..._

He got up and stretched. As he walked around to make sure there was no Fullmetal he heard shouts from outside. He looked out the window to see Ed and Winry yelling at each other while Al tried to break them up.

"Why didn't you come back home!?" The girl started yelling.

"Because, it was really bad weather!" Ed yelled his answer.

"Then why were you and the Colonel sleeping together!?" Wiry screamed.

"Because there is only one bed!" Ed looked fed up and turned around. Roy guessed he must have been arguing the same points and he saw a fuming Edward returning towards the hut.

"ED!" She yelled off after him and tried to grab his arm. "Please, tell me what's going on... He's not making you do anything you don't want to do is he?"

"No he isn't! Just leave me alone!" Ed yelled and stormed into the little hut. Leaving behind a crying Winry and a concerned Al. Ed spotted Roy up and looking out of the window.

Roy turned around so he was facing Ed. His eyes looked hurt, betrayed and lonely. "You alright, Ed?" He asked only to get Ed sobbing against his chest. Roy looked down at him his eyes wide in shock but then calming and he stroked Ed's angelic golden locks. "Shhh, it's ok," he whispered in his ear as gently as he could.

He let Ed cry his tears away. Once Ed had some control over his body and the crying turned into muffled sobs, Roy carefully brought them to the ground with Ed resting in his lap. "Really, Ed, it's alright," he continued to stroke his hair. This was the first time he had ever seen him cry... Well, he had cried once before but that was the first time he had seen a murder. He muttered calming nothings in his ear until his bodies trembling slowed down to merely nothing.

"You alright now?" Ed nodded, yes, in answer. "You mind me asking what happened?"

"Winry..." He muttered, sobs were still fusing with his words. "She walked in and saw us sleeping together..." He whimpered. Roy's hand on his hair didn't cease though. "She got worried and was going to hit you..." His trembling began again. "I woke up and got worried and moved my arms in the way... When she saw me protect you she started yelling..." His words were lower than a whisper and Roy had to get closer to the boy to here his words. "I was afraid we would wake you up that's why we were outside... She just kept yelling the same questions at me, Roy, I'm scared what do you think they think of this?" He whimpered.

"First things first," Roy gently whispered in his ear. "You really need to calm down. Then we can go straighten things out." Ed looked up into his Onyx eyes stared into the pools of heaven. Roy kissed his tears away lightly. "What would you consider us?" He asked Ed.

Ed blushed at the question. "I don't know... Are we going out or not?" Evidence of his sobs still in his words.

"I'm not sure... Sure, it would be great, but you want to sort out this problem with Winry first right?" Roy asked.

Ed sat up in Roy's lap. "What does that have to with each other?" He asked.

"Well, we are going to pretend to hate each other," Roy smirked. "And within that we can play a new game..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It begins**

Ed walked up to Winry's house. Any traces of tears had left his eyes, he looked determined. He was going to have to resolve this problem now.

He entered the house. Al noticed his brother and ran up to him embracing him in a hug. It was good to know that he had returned to the flesh. "Brother, what was going on earlier?" He asked concern filled his words and eyes. "Winry said she saw you and the Colonel in bed together..."

"It's not like that Al," Ed started to explain only to get Winry cutting him off.

"Then what's it like?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with anger, annoyance and worry. A dangerous combo...

"Basically I showed Mustang a place he could stay, but it was really coming down so there was no point in coming back here in the weather. Mustang did say I could have the bed and that he would sleep on the floor, but I thought that would be selfish and unfair so I said we could share the bed instead and we ended up in that position, because we were asleep in a little bed..." He explained. "I was grouchy when you came that's why I started shouting..."

Winry took this in and smiled. The smile looked like it contained an I-know-what's-going-on-here-really look as well as an releaved look. She nodded. Al looked at his brother with an what-the-hell look.

"Brother, I thought you hated the Colonel, why did you help him yesterday?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think it's, because it was our hometown that didn't have room for him, so I felt responsible... After all its our home town..." He moaned.

Al smiled at his brother then at Winry. He had always liked her, but how could he tell her, he would usually ask Ed about things like this, but he liked her as well right? What was he going to do?

"Well,Al, we're going to have to head for Central today," he commanded.

"What? I thought we were staying here for a few days?" He asked.

"Because, Mustang came here to tell us we need to head back for Central..." Ed explained.

"When are we leaving?" Al asked.

"After lunch..."

"After lunch..." Al repeated to confirm he had got the right time. Al blushed slightly as he looked to their childhood friend.

Ed smiled he knew what was going on even if the two in front of him didn't. They were being shot at by cupid. Ed smiled then walked out of the building.

He was graced by the lovely scenery. The fields were covered in wet dew which coated the floor like an layer of sliver. The rising sun shone lightly on it making everything bright. There leaning against a near by tree was the Colonel the light making him seem lighter than he usual does.

Ed walked beside him his usual angelic manner even more angelic in the light of the sun's beams glittering off of the wet dew. "Why are you standing out here?" Ed asked, a curious eye glancing over Roy.

"Just wanted to see how it went?" He asked with a smirk. He saw Ed squirm slightly, he could tell Ed was getting fustrated with being this close to his Colonel without being able to do anything.

"It went fine. Can't I even hold your hand or touch you or give you a kiss or..?" He pratically begged.

"Sorry, that wont work," Roy smirked over at Ed who shifted even more fustrated. His amber eyes demanding Roy to end his suffering and allow him his needs.

"That's unfair..." Ed moaned. "Does it count at work or if we accidently bump into each other?"

"Yes, it's rules you touch me and you lose and if I touch you I lose..." Roy grinned down at Edward. "You were the one who wanted to beat me at these games," he reminded. He snaked his hand near Ed's but not quite there, Ed felt the movement wanting to reach out and grab his hand.

"This is so not fair, it's torture," he moaned and walked away. Roy following. "Why can't I just steal one kiss?"

"Two reasons. First it will make you lose, second Winry or Al may see..." Roy answered, he was beside Ed now. Their bodies almost touching, but not quite. Roy knew it was a deadly risk to be this close, he may fall off of balance or something, but he knew that it would also intrige the young alchemist.

Ed was highly aware of Roy's plan, but just as the elder alchemist had prodicted he was sinking in the feeling of having the warmth close by him, but not devour him totally. Damn, why did the colonel have to be so damned sneeky ans sexy. It was so annoying!

Ed went to reach out for his hand unknowingly. Roy snaked his hand back. "Edward you want to lose?" Damn, the colonel was just teasing him and he was succeeding... Why did he have to be so damned hot? Why did he have to be so damned good at teasing?

"No, I don't," Ed whined and continued walking forward, without looking back at the Colonel.

"Then you should watch yourself," Roy smirked, he saw the annoyance, anger and fustration building up in Ed. It was so adrable to watch Ed fight his own emotions.

Ed didn't have the slightest idea of what he should do... Roy was so good at keeping his emotions down that it hardly seemed fair. He had been in the military for years, so he was used to keeping his emotions down, but Ed well he didn't care about not letting his emotions show especially in the miltary, but he now wished that he had practised at least once. He knew the Colonel was watching and smirking at his reations.

Ed put his right hand into his hair thinking about what he could do to make the Colonel want him. He brushed his hand across his left hand... Metal. That technically wasn't him right? He could touch the COlonel with that hand, right?

Without even confirming he was right he pushed the Colonel against a tree using his metal arm. They were out of site of everyone. No one would see what he had planned for the Colonel.

"You los..." Roy was cut short by Ed.

"No, not yet, you see this isn't a flesh hand remember I have auto mail," Ed smiled innocently.

"What?" Roy was taken back by Ed's careful thinking, but what could he do? He only had a arm and a leg... This could become a disadvantage, but then again if he played his cards right it could become an advantage. Roy smirked. "Clever thinking Full metal," he commented.

Ed thought of all the things he would of liked to have done right there and right then, but his list was very limited, because of the rules. Ed decided which one would want to make the Colonel want more... Ed guessed that at least he would get the satifaction of Roy's reaction.

Making sure no one was around Ed slipped his hand into Roy's pants. Roy's eyes grew large he knew what Ed was planing... Damn, he hoped he could stay calm and not want more. He saw Ed smile up at him, his eyes full of need. Roy openned his mouth to speak, but before anything came out Ed started stroking his length. Roy started moaning, it felt amazing even with a metal arm.

Ed's face lit up when he heard his Colonel moaning. He was excited by the reaction, he didn't know what he would get from doing this, but hearing the Colonel moaning like that was great... He started to want to collect his self in the warmth that he knew the Colonel was emitting, but that would be to touch him with his own body.

Roy was having a battle with his self just like Edward. He want to kiss every inch of Ed's body, but knew to do that was to touch him. The only thing he could do for now was take this torture. Then after this game was over have his way with the little alchemist. He thought of the all the things he could do with his tiny alchemist and with the never ceasing strokes he soon couldn't control his self and the white seeds of Ed's teasing were released.

Ed removed his metal hand from Roy's trousers. His metal hand covered with a white, wet and sticky substance. His hand moved towards his lips slowly and he licked them clean. Roy watched trying to catch his breath. He thought about the movements Ed was making, why did he have to be so damned seductive.Had Ed even done something like this before?

Roy smirked. "Since when did you know about stuff like that?" He asked mockingly.

"That's none of your business, is it Colonel," Ed refused to answer. He swallowed off all the sticky liquid and smiled. "What I want to know is why do you taste so nice?"

Roy smirked. He got up away from the tree and walked down the path. "Ed, though this has been an... intresting event, I need to go and get my stuff," he said and walked down to the hut.

"Don't leave me behind!" Ed yelled after him.

Meanwhile...

Al stood nervously as Winry paced up and down the room. She was mummering about how much she hated the Colonel, and about how Ed looked so happy in his arms."He doesn't like the Colonel, because it's Ed and he can't be gay, can he?"

"Winry, this is brothers business not ours," Al moaned. He loved Winry alot and he wanted to say so before they left for Central, but the way she was acting now he was afraid he wouldn't get a chance to say so.

She turned around her face placed a hot flush aross her cheeks. "What!?" She yelled.

"It's his business, not ours," Al repeated.

"You're his brother you should care about him! Not tell other people who care about him to stop worrying!" She yelled. "And here I thought you were his brother!"

"I am his brother and that's why I'm not asking questions. Winry, you know what Ed's like he would be trying to figure this out for his self. Plus, the Colonel does care about him," Al whined.

Winry looked at him her eyes full of tears. "But, I care about him more than anyone else," she cried. She flung herself into Al's arms. "Al, I love him!"

Al's eyes showed sadness, but he just hid his face from Winry. "I don't want to be the one to say this, but I don't think he loves you like that..." He whispered and stroked her long fair hair. He wouldn't tell her he loved her that would just bring more hardships. Instead he just sat there silently as she cried into his chest. She clung to his clothes like they were the last thing that was real in this world.

"Why does the world have to be so hard?" She asked.

"Because, that's the way it works... Don't worry Winry you'll find someone maybe even better than brother," he whispered gently into her ear.

Her tears slowed down a bit and she became calm. Her sobs could still be heard though. As she looked up at Al with her tear writen face she saw he had tears in his eyes as well. "Are you alright, you're crying?"

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just... I don't like seeing you cry," he sort of lied.

"I'll be fine, as long as I can still come and visit..." She whispered.

"Of course you can!" Al told her cheerfully. She smiled and got up leaving Al alone in the room to think. Was he going to be lonely for the rest of his life?

**Well... I writ this ages ago and found it on the computer... And I'm surprised I writ this at the age of 14... I think it's quite strange... And very intresting, but I'm not too happy about this chapter. Um... Who do you think should win this game, Roy or Ed?? Well, tell me what you think! Until next time! Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything, I'm not good at that stuff! Well bye bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

The train jogged along. Steam pouring out from the rooftop. Roy sat his eyes closed; sleeping. While Ed and Al sat on the bench opposite; talking.

"So, did you ask Winry out?" Ed asked.

Al's face lighted up slightly. "Well, no not really, she said she loves..." Al cut off he didn't want to make his brother feel bad.

"Loves who Al?" Ed was interested now and wanted to know. He tried to look at his brother's eyes, everyone knew that Al was a rubbish liar so if he could see his eyes he should be able to know who, but Al kept turning his head.

"Just someone else..." Al muttered, evidence of sadness traced his words. His lip started trembling: he was going to cry.

"Al, you ok?" Ed asked. Al turned around and faced his brother, tears splashing away from his eyes. Biting his lip to stop any noise escaping his lips. He jumped into his brother and tied his arms around Ed's waist. Ed patted his head. "It's ok Al, did you even tell her you like her?" He asked. Al nodded; no. "Well, then you don't know she may have liked you as well, it'll be alright!"

Al was shaking; Ed wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight embrace. his brother falling asleep, because of his tears. The cart they were in grew extremely silent. Two people were asleep, while the other was awake, but afraid to awake them. He looked down at his brother, so innocent and child like. While, Roy so grown up and handsome.

As Ed looked over at Roy he noticed the smirk on his lips. "Stop pretending to be asleep," Ed moaned.

Roy got up slightly. "Actually, Full metal, I only woke up," he yawned. "I woke up through your brotherly display..."

"Well, you could of said something," Ed moaned.

"Actually I thought that would be mean, Al going through such an emotional display, I don't think he wants to show that to me," Roy explained; stretching. Ed watched bewilderment filling his eyes. Roy had a strong body structure and Ed was so tempted to rip his shirt, but that would be touching him... Unless he did it with his auto mail arm, but what about Al... "You know you can't do anything here," Roy said matter-of-factly.

"I could if I wanted to..." Ed mumbled; positioning his self so that Al's head lay in his lap. "I bet you want to be in that position..."

Roy smirked. "Teasing won't get you anywhere with me."

This little games seemed to be going on for ever... There was only one thing for it, he was going to have to... Yep it was the only way to get Full metal to touch him with his flesh hand... Even if it was a punch or a slap. But that was a chance he was willing to take!

Though, his play wouldn't be able to take place until later that day, he was going to have to be stuck with temptation until then.

The rest of the journey ride went silently. Once Al got up they were merely a stop away from central. He asked if they were both alright, that they seemed awfully quiet. But after getting no reply he guessed they had gotten into another fight.

They got in to the station. Riza was standing there waiting for them all to return.

"Sir," she saluted. "We need you to look at some work right away!"

"Yes, I'm coming," he waved her salute away. "Fullmetal, I'll talk to you later."

Turning and leaving with Hawkeye to get back to headquarters. Al and Ed made their way to the dorms. Ed awfully silent, Al knew he was thinking about something and didn't want to disturb him. He knew there was something going on between his brother and the Colonel and he wasn't going to ask, though he really wanted to know... He would leave it for now and ask him when his brother seemed more like his old self.

They entered their dorm. Ed threw his bag down, telling Al he was going to get something to eat.

"I'll be right back I promise, I never got to eat much," he told his brother and worked his way down the stairs. He didn't want to bump into anyone he knew they would just question him, he didn't tell anyone about Al getting his flesh back, only him, the Colonel, the people from their home town and Izumi knew. Ed was reluctant to bring him back to Central even if he didn't tell anyone, for a number of reasons, 1: he'd get dragged into military stuff. 2: he'd get pestered by all of military staff asking who he was, etc. and Ed couldn't be bothered to explain the story. There were a few more personal reasons such as the Colonel, but that should be alright for now...

But as luck shall have it he bumped into Hughes. As soon as Hughes saw him he shot up and stuffed a picture of his little girl in his face. "Look Ed doesn't she look grown up?" He asked.

"Not really Hughes, how old is she, 6?" He asked; Hughes nodded. "Well, she won't be grown up for a few years will she?"

"But, look she's all grown up just like one of the angels from above... Anyway, is that Al?" He questioned. Ed looked around quickly to see his brother following him.

"Al I thought you'd be staying in our room," he stated.

"Ed you're an idiot, I have to eat now," Al replied walking up to Hughes. "Hi, Hughes!"

"I forgot about that, damn, sorry Al," he apologized, but Al just smiled in return.

"Well, so this is what you usually look like?" Hughes asked; smiled. "It looks like you're smaller than your brother Ed..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HIS OWN BROTHER WOULD BE ABLE TO CRUSH HIM!" Ed yelled and got some laughs from behind them.

"Heya chief," Havoc waved at them, then his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Wait, you got Al's body back?"

Al nodded. "Yep, me in the flesh for a change," he smiled.

Everyone was looking at Al. He had dirty blonde hair that was shorter than his brother, it reached his shoulders and laid their sloppily. His eyes were a sea green; head taller than his brother by about half a head. He smiled warmly at the surrounding crowd.

"So how did you get your body back?" Havoc questioned.

"Well, you can't just use a stone it doesn't work, but if you're skilled enough to pull off a very old alchemy equation from an old book, that we found on our last search you can easily pull it of..." Ed stated, and muttered as an afterwards. "And be stuck in a bed for about half a month trying to regain the blood that you almost lost all of..."

"What?" Hughes questioned.

"Ed lost over half of his blood to get my body back and it was a risk anyway. He had to use his blood, because that's what the blood seal was; using his own blood over the amour he managed to use the blood seal to get my body back..." Al added.

"Thus I was stuck in bed with Winry moaning at me for half a month!" Ed complained as he remembered how worried she was, and how annoyed that he had almost died trying to get Al back to normal. "Anyway I'm hungry and I'm going to get something to eat, see ya!" He yelled and pulled his brother with him, so they could get some food. This was going to be a long day and Ed knew it...

**I think this page is kinda boring, but the next chapter will be better, promise for all those who are still reading! please review, so I still know! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

Hughes walked along the corridors towards his friend's office. He knew something was up for two reasons: 1, when Al had told him that Mustang was back Ed said nothing to insult him, and 2, Roy hadn't even told him he was leaving or coming back, which meant he was keeping something from him. There was something up and he was going to find out.

"Hey Roy you in here!" he yelled as he entered his friend's office.

"Yeah, over here Maes!" Roy yelled from inside the cupboard.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Hughes questioned as he walked over and opened the door, to see Roy hiding.

"Hawkeye," was his simple reply.

"It's your own fault, for not doing work," Hughes sighed; pulled out a photo. "Look uncle Roy it's your niece Elisia!" He shoved the picture in Roy's face.

"Why am I being shown this?" He questioned, trying to get the photo out of his face.

"Well, isn't she just an angel that needs to be shown to everyone. And I know you're a skirt chaser Roy, so don't even try hitting on her when she's older. Now that I mention it have you found a suitable wife yet?" He questioned. Roy smirked.

"Actually Maes I would like to talk to you about that..."

"So Ed what's bugging you?" Al questioned he was getting fed up of his brother's quiet behaviour, that would only be disturb when someone called him short.

"What do you mean Al?" He questioned, his mind still seemed to be elsewhere.

"Well, it's just..." Al didn't know how to describe it properly, only that he was quiet that isn't strange for Ed when he was studying, but any other time he was always talkative. "Well... You're being really quiet as though you're thinking about something..."

"Well, I am Al..." and he was don't get him wrong, though it's something you wouldn't think the great Fullmetal would be thinking about... How to get Roy Mustang to touch him before he touched him?

"Well, you're worrying me Ed..." Al admitted.

"Aw, there's no need Al," Ed smiled his concentration totally focused on Al. "So, what's bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" Al asked slightly defensive.

"Because, you're worrying not only about me, but... Let me guess Winry?" He questioned

"Yeah..." He admitted.

"Aw, don't worry Al; she'll love you everyone else does!" They were at their door now. "So why don't we both stop worrying about stuff and get on?"

"Ok..." Al sighed and walked in after his brother. He was tired he had to say being asked questions on whom you are and where the guy in the tin suit is, is a very tiring business.

"Roy are you sure...?" Hughes questioned following his friend out of the cupboard they were hiding in when Riza came searching for Roy.

"Yeah, but are you ok with it?" He questioned looking over at his friend worried.

"Oh, I'm fine with it, but he's going to kill you..." Hughes explained.

"And when the time comes I'm prepared," he smirked.

"And how's that Roy? You're not immortal," Hughes questioned worry laced in each word.

"You'll see, you'll see..." Roy smirked again. "Will you get Armstrong?"

"Yeah, but why Armstrong of all people?" Hughes questioned, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Because, although he's over dramatic he'd understand better than anyone else..." Roy explained. "And he's our good friend."

Meanwhile, Ed was calmly trying to sleep. translation: Annoyed as hell and pacing the room, while Al tried to calmly sleep. He was also muttering something along the lines of: "The bastard wouldn't fall for anything like that, he's to fucking calm!"

"Ed...?" Al questioned.

"Yeah bro?"

"Can you shut up, I'm tired?" He questioned.

"Oh, sorry Al, just focusing on how Roy's a bastard," he replied.

"Since, when did you call him Roy?" Al eyes widened he never called the Colonel anything other than bastard, or the like.

"Since..." Ed didn't want to finish that sentence as a blush spread across his face.

"Since?" He questioned, assuming the long pause was from thought.

Ed answered that in his mind: _Since I started these stupid games with him and kissed him. Now I can't stop until I've won. And don't doubt it I'll win if it's the last thing I do! Mwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!_

"Ed...?" Al waved a hand in front of Ed's face, he started daydreaming.

"Can't remember Al..." Ed lied. He saw a look of disbelief flood across Al's face, but ignored it and continued pacing. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it seeing as how you're busy," Al muttered and opened the door. "Oh hel…" The sentence was never finished as he was pulled out of the room.

"Al?" Ed questioned hearing nothing else. He sighed. "Al?!" He yelled out, no reply. He looked over to the open door. "Al?!" He looked outside and saw his brother being bare hugged, he laughed lightly. "Major Armstrong good to see you."

"Ed!" The major yelled pulling the other blonde into a hug with both brothers clamped tightly in his arms. "It's good to see you again Elric's; with a show of true brotherly love you've been returned back to normal!" He yelled tightening his grip causing them both to choke.

"Good to see you too major," Ed choked out, both boys struggling to get out of his grip. He let them fall to the floor with stars flying around his face; tears cascading down his face.

"It's great to see you too!" he yelled.

"Um... Yeah... Did you have a reason to be here major?" Ed questioned, while seeing if his brother was fine, he looked like a dying fish on the ground. He lifted his brother up and pulled him over to his own bed.

"Roy would like to see you Ed," he explained. Al felt his brother tense up slightly, but the blonde smirked. He knew he would be seeing a lot more of Roy from now on.

"Alright coming Armstrong," Ed called over once his brother was laid calmly on his bed, well as calmly as someone who had just been choked can.

Ed and Armstrong had reached Roy's office and knocked on the door. No answer. Armstrong tried again. Again no answer.

"Let's just go in," Ed suggested. "He sent us here anyway." Armstrong nodded in agreement. They opened the door.

Ed felt as though his eyes had fallen out of their sockets. There in front of him Roy was being pushed to his desk, by his best friend, who had his lips plastered to Roy's...Hughes was kissing Roy. And it seemed as though he was kissing back...

**What shall happen next??? You will have to wait and see! Bet you didn't see that coming! ^^**


	6. My lucky number 6

**Chapter 6:**

**I want to point out that when it goes back into the flashback thing, it's in Ed's POV!**

Ed walked back to his room. Face bright red, his face stuck in a pout. He kept recalling the events that had just happened...

"Mustang what the hell!?" I yelled annoyed with the guy who was meant to love me! I stormed up to him and glared at him, his surprised face turned into that of a smirk.

"I win Ed," he stated. I looked down to see I was clinging to him. Wait what?! Before my mind had chance to figure out anything I felt his lips on mine; I froze, my eyes slipping shut slightly. I heard silenced giggles at the entrance to the room.

"See you later Roy, Ed!" I heard Hughes yell. I looked over to see him running away with his camera in hand. Armstrong had left as well. Damn, I'd get them back for this later!

I felt lips against the flesh of my neck. I felt a flush crawl along my face.

"So what game are we playing next?" He asked between kisses. His lips stuck in that annoyingly sexy smirk; his eyes shut in pleasure. I felt my own eyes shutting; damn his mouth was too trained.

I pouted. I didn't have any ideas as of the moment; he was making it all the harder!

"I don't mind..." I muttered out, trying to keep my breath even. He could tell I was struggling; smirked even more.

I felt him sucking lightly at my neck, obviously trying to make a hickey. I moaned lightly. He seemed happy with his self; pulled away from my neck, moving to lips and kissing them again. His tongue entering my own mouth. Damn, he was too good at this. Our tongues danced together and I moved my arms from his chest to around his neck. Clinging on as though my life depended on it.

He pulled away and licked my lips softly. "I have an idea..." He smirked; I tilted my head to the side wondering what he was smirking about.

Ed slammed the door to his room open and fell onto his bed, with a thud. Damn, Roy for being so devious and plotting. Damn, him for creating the next game... Ed pouted. Of course he had to suggest something like this...

"Oh, Ed you're back!" Al yelled happily as he noticed Ed lounging flustered on his bed. "Hey Ed are you ok?!"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine Al..." Ed smiled, though he was clearly annoyed about something.

"Ok... If you say so... Ed come here a second!" Al made a gesture that looked as though he was being asked to go over to his brother.

Ed sighed; got up moving over to his brother. Al quickly grabbed his brother automail and inspected the metal.

"Winry was right!" Al yelled.

"What was Winry right about?" Ed questioned not really bothered.

"Well, she found a bolt at her house and she thought it was yours. She asked me to check it once you got back; there's one missing in your automail..." Al explained

"She what!?" Ed yelled. He was angry first Roy makes him lose their most recent game; replaces it with another. And NOW Winry left a screw out of his arm! What next? Hughes shows those pictures to everyone? Ok, so that's likely but people he shouldn't be showing them to?

"It's ok Ed. She's coming over to fix it. She should be here by tomorrow." Al explained. Ed nodded his understanding, before lying back down. And he recalled the last part of the evening with Roy...

"You know you really look like a uke doing that..." He pointed out; my face went red.

"Just spit it out," I stated. No need to call me a uke at the beginning of our relationship Roy!

He smirked and moved forward so we both were moving towards one of the many couches in his office. He lay on top of me kissing down my neck, nipping and licking every now and then. He moved back up along my neck. My eyes were shut tight; my hands were held tightly around his neck as he started to kiss along my jaw line. I bit my lip silencing any sounds. He moved up to my ear licking the lobe.

"Whoever begs for it first loses," he smirked pulling away totally, though he pecked my forehead before leaving completely...

I got up after a second.

"Any rules Mustang?" I questioned, just to make sure.

He smirked back at me. "Just don't go below the belt anything else is fine." He quickly pecked my lips before heading back to his desk. "See you later sweetie."

I left the room, face stained red.

All I had to do was not beg first... This should be easy. I smiled before walking off. Piece of cake!

**That was kinda short. Sorry for lack of updates been REALLY really ill! But, here you go! Have a yaoi filled day! **


End file.
